


Molly My Princess <3

by ThatRandomAwkwardPerson



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomAwkwardPerson/pseuds/ThatRandomAwkwardPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie meets a girl and falls in love with her instantly...after all this time could she love Rosie back?...sorry I suck a summarys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly My Princess <3

*Rosies P.O.V.* 

It started with the new girl at school.I first saw her in chemistry and instantly fell for her.I dont know why,maybe it was the way she laughed so bright and joyful,or her pretty dimples when she smiled.But I knew she was perfect and amazing and I wanted to be with her.  
But that wasn't possible because she was already with someone,a boy at that.His name is T.J.,hes the popular jock thats a total dick to everyone for no reason.  
So why would she even take a second glance at the on shy awkward kid in the corner?  
But anyway thats off topic,yes I fell for her and the first time I actually talked to her made it even more real for me.  
It was about 2 days after the first day she came and we were both in choir waiting for the teacher.  
"Hey,my name is Molly!!!" She said excitedly,while smiling her amazing smile.  
"Hey I'm Rosie,you new here right?"I asked,even though I knew the answer.  
"Ya,I just got here like 2 days ago"She answered happily,so full if life and joy it was quite funny...in a god way!!!  
"Oh that-"I start but couldn't finish as the teacher walked in and started class.  
But from there on we talked when we could.And even started joking about how she was my princess and i was her prince and we were meant to be together...of course not around T.J.  
But too soon school came to an end and we had to leave for the summer.I gave her my Facebook and phone number so we could stay in touch.  
And we did!!!!We talked till it was late saying things about how I love her and all that cheesy stuff,but she was only kidding.She didnt know everything I said was true,as true as anything could get.  
Finally one day on September 8,2016 at 9:10 P.M. I got a message from her on Facebook.It said:  
"write songs about you as often as I can, and make me think about you every second of every day no matter the mood I'm in. I have dreams about you, and they have never quit since the day I met you. It's all the same thing: Our story. I never have grown out of it, and I never will. I love you so much. And since we're on the topic, I have a confession for you: I am in love with you. I am in deep love with you. I have feelings for you. I never knew how to admit it, but I have feelings for you. What I said is true. I have deep feelings for you. You are the bee to my honeysuckle, the cupid to my crossbow, the first name to my last name, my infinity to my eternity, my stars to my galaxy, my everything to my anything. I could name many more examples, but none of them would sum up to how much I love you. No matter what I say or how often I say it, nothing and ever add up to the love I have for you. I love you, more and more everyday, every second, every millisecond, every anything, and every everything. I love you, Rosie. <3"  
And I smiled so big while reading it my fave hurt the next morning.I of course told her everything too and we started dating.A happy ending for once to one of my stories that I couldn't be happier to tell <3


End file.
